


The Tanaka Family Shattered

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gah, I never have tanaka in my stuff, Other, This is the story of why tanaka shaves his head, and Saeko keeps it short, i know I said she has brown hair but she has blonde, lets just pretend she dyes it, okay nice, theres like two whole fics that he's in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sat down in the seat next to Tanaka. </p><p>"Tanaka-san?" He questioned, poking at the second years' head. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Why do you shave your head?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tanaka Family Shattered

Ryuu stared at himself in the mirror. He never had quite long hair but he was going to miss it. 

He reached over to his little brother in the chair to his left. "You ready otouto?"

The 5 year old nodded in response, puffing his weak chest bravely. 

"Yakunan, say goodbye to your luxurious locks." The barber snipped all of the hair off the small boys' head. 

Last week he was diagnosed with stage four melanoma cancer. He said he didn't want to watch his hair fall out so he was going to cut it off. 

The chemo was going to be brutal on his body, everyone knew that. His chance of survival after 5 years was barely 25%. Ten years was even less. 

Ryuunosuke was only 8 but he still wanted to do everything he could to show his little brother he was there for him through any treatment. Saeko was there as well, right on the other side of Yakunan. She was at the oldest age of twelve. 

The Tanaka family was united like always. 

A moment later the barber stopped and allowed him to see the finished product. Yakunan touched his now bald head experimentally. "It feels weird." He giggled at the lack of hair he'd always known. 

"My turn?" Ryuu said, with a questioning grin. He almost wanted to keep his hair but he knew if he didn't do this, Yakunan would get depressed like many cancer patients. 

Tanaka closed his eyes as the small clippings dusted his neck. Yakunan was still so fascinated with his new hair style to see Ryuu was done. 

"Well? Do I still look intimidating?"

Yakunans face lit up at the sight. "Can I touch your head?"

Yakunans hands were already covering Ryuus head before he even finished his question. 

Ryuu reached up and touched it himself. It was odd not having anything on his head. 

The two boys watched Saekos brown hair fall to the ground. Ryuu knew she would miss it but Yakunan was more important than looks. 

She closed her eyes until the barber patted her on the shoulder to say he was done. She opened her eyes to see her hairless head. 

"I could rock this." She concluded when Yakunan ran over, cheering happily. 

"Now we all don't have hair!"

"You got that right." Ryuu was grinning now. They really were a family. 

\--

It has been four days since the youngest Tanaka died.

Ryuu and Saeko were heartbroken by the even. Ryuu can picture it as he stands by the casket. 

He can picture Yakunans seizure. The flailing of his weak body. The beep from the monitor. The nurse telling him to stay back. Everything on constant replay. 

The two older siblings weren't ready for this, nobody was. He was only five and he was being buried. How can you prepare to bury a child? He hasn't even lived yet. 

Ryuu walked through his life like a zombie for months. By now, his hair had started to grow out, more than he'd like. Saeko said she was growing hers long again, she couldn't stand it short. 

Ryuu knew she was lying. After a month of having shoulder length hair she cut it short again. 

Ryuu shaved his head again and again. He never his hair out, he couldn't grow his hair out. 

Even at age 16 he was still shaving his head for his little brother. Just like that day in the barbers when all three of them were together. 

It was the last happy memory of Yakunan Ryuu had left. The three of them, together as a family. 

Now, whenever Ryuu looks in the mirror all he can see is Yakunans happy face the first day without hair. 

Tanaka doesn't look in the mirror anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahhahahah
> 
> This is an old head canon of mine and I was bored during science (we had a test and we finished)
> 
> My fried is literally water color painting at our lab table my teacher is awesome
> 
> Okay I hope you enjoyed I'll be updating some of my other things later and I'll finish GTDAB before Saturday I promise I'm lazy


End file.
